The Freedom Fighters
by Tridon the Nephilim
Summary: A new story awaits in the world of Dynasty Warriors. We will join a single warrior who serves for one purpose... freedom. And the only way to do that is to do it himself. Of course with the help of a few friends; join Tridon as he rids the land of chaos and brings a new era of peace to the land.


*The start of a new life*

Narration: My name is Tridon and I'm not a soldier for the Han imperial army but I would gladly like to join the army. I honestly always wanted to protect our land and make sure the land never falls into chaos. Well that's what I though until that one faithful day. The day the yellow turbans invaded our village and the imperial army did nothing to help us. That's also when I knew the Han was dead and that a new era of chaos was forming in the land. And to free this land from the chaos I must serve the master that will bring an end to this chaos and bring the era of peace back to our land but, first to get a little revenge from the yellow turbans.

"From the Han imperial court we will need subdue these yellow turban rebels and end this land of chaos." He Jin says

"_The blue dragon is dead; long lives the yellow dragon. Then it must be my ambition to subdue this so-called yellow dragon." Cao Cao thought_

"_I am weak yet to end this chaos I must fight for the people." Liu Bei thought_

"_If they act like beasts then they must be hunted like beasts." Sun Jian thought_

"_Hmm, those three men over there… one of those will rise above the chaos and rule this land. The only question is… is who is the hero to do that." Tridon wonders_

"Now, everyone prepare to move out."

"Yes sir!" All the soldiers say in unison

"Hey, you young man." He Jin says waving him over to him

"Yes Master He Jin; what do you need?" Tridon asks

"I am issuing you to your unit. Your unit will be with Liu Bei and his group of volunteer fighters."

"Huh yes Master He Jin I will do as you command."

"Brother Bei when do we get a chance to take out these savages?" A man with a long beard asks Liu Bei

"Hello my name is Tridon do you happen by any chance be Liu Bei?"

"Yes that would be me young man. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was issued to your unit and I would like to get know who you were Master Liu Bei."

"No, I do not need such manners from a young man. Well if you insist; these two fine gentlemen are my sworn brothers. The man with the long beard is Guan Yu."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." Guan Yu says as he bows

"And that over there is Zhang Fei he has the might of 100,000 men."

"Wow, if he's really that strong he could finish this whole battle himself."

"Haha, you bet I could but I can't leave my brothers behind."

"Are you three sworn brothers?"

"Yes, we all made a vow to die on the same year, the same month and the very same day." Liu Bei explains

"I wish I had a sworn brother or even a real brother."

"Huh, oh don't worry Tridon I'm sure you'll find the group people to swear an oath of brothership to."

"Maybe you're right; well we should get ready for the final battle with against the yellow turbans."

"Yes, you're right Tridon… let us go and end this rebellion."

"_Liu Bei seems like a great man of virtue could he be the one to end this era of chaos." Tridon wonders_

"Alright, everyone if we do as we trained we shall win. Now, onward take out these yellow turban scums!"

*Everyone yells and charges out*

"Alright Cao Cao head your army east and Sun Jian you attack the center. Meanwhile, the volunteer forces will head around the altar in the west."

"That man Zhang Jiao is said to possess the ways of black magic." Liu Bei says

"Ha magic won't affect our spirit we shall fight like a burning flame." Tridon says taking a number of yellow turbans

"Yeah, that's the spirit kid; c'mon let's end this pointless rebellion."

"Hmph, gods hear us now as we fight in your name… DO AWAY WITH THESE INFIDELS!" Zhang Bao preaches

"W-What, where are these coming from?"

"Ah, so this is there so-called black magic… C'mon the enemy's tricks matters not; we shall not falter!" Tridon yells

"Tridon what should we do?" Liu Bei asks

"Well, we need to take out the conjurer producing these rocks."

"Who's gonna be the one to take him out."

"I'll do it, if I die so be it."

"Tridon are you crazy… listen we can find a different route instead of this one."

"Hey, you guys should let the kid do this if he kills himself so be it." Zhang Fei says as he throws a yellow Turban soldier

"Alright here I go."

*Tridon jumps on the rocks and jumps over to the Zhang Bao*

"H-How are you even here?"

"You think your little tricks can impede my march. Think again."

"Enough, I shall punish all who follow the Han."

"Whatever, I've had enough of this."

*Tridon slashes Zhang Bao's head off*

"Everyone the rocks have stop; now onward to Zhang Jiao."

"Yes, let us go brothers we shall end this rebellion."

"Yeah, c'mon we can't let him take all our glory."

*Everyone charges taking out the other Zhang brother and enter the main garrison*

"Alright everyone this is our chance… DO OR DIE!"

"Yes, sir." All the soldiers yell

"He has the skill of a warrior and a leader… I wonder if he will restore the Han."

"Well you know what I see he has the potential of being a leader." Zhang Fei says while patting his back

"You're right Zhang Fei… but first let us quell these yellow turbans."

"I was hoping you would say that brother… let's go."

*Tridon runs over to Zhang Jiao*

"Hey you… are their leader, Zhang Jiao?"

"Yes, I will bring the Way of Peace to this corrupted land."

"Ha, the _Way of Peace_ give me a break… you can't bring peace if you cause the peace to be corrupted."

"Silence you heathen… if I can't convince you through words. Then I will just use force."

"I will gladly use force as well. Take this!"

*Tridon hits Zhang Jiao as he drops down in a puff of smoke*

"Hmph, foolish boy the one you killed was just a mere illusion."

"C'mon show yourself; quit being a coward."

"Now battle the fools with an invisible opponent

"Huh, phantoms… I gotta find a way to get rid of these phantoms."

"Tridon, we'll help you; listen there must be some sort of device producing these phantoms." Liu Bei explains

"Alright Zhang Fei, Guan Yu can you two find what's causing these phantoms?"

"You got it Tridon, c'mon Yu let's go."

"_Liu Bei has such great sworn brothers… there always there for him. Unlike me I have no one to fight this chaos with me."_

"Tridon watch out!"

"Huh, oh no."

*Before he gets slashed the phantom disappears and the real Zhang Jiao appears*

"Ha, looks like my brothers did it. Well, Zhang Jiao all your tricks have been foiled you should just surrender."

"Foolish followers of the Han…"

"Enough of this nonsense; we should end your life now."

"Zhang Fei back off… let me handle this." Tridon says pushing Zhang Fei back

"What are you doing; do you know the destruction he has caused?"

"Yes, I understand that… except I can change his ways."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Watch and learn Zhang Fei."

"Why do you not kill me… it's what you came here to do isn't it?"

"Although that is true; I know that there is another way to deal with this. Listen, you preach the Way of Peace but you use violence to spread your teachings. If you really want peace… do it the right way not with swords and spears but, with true benevolence."

"Oh, your right… Master Tridon you are a true benevolent man."

"But step out of line and I'll have no choice but to do what was supposed to be done here today."

"Yes, I shall do what's right Master Tridon."

"By the way it's just Tridon; no need to be called a master. I'm just your average warrior."

"Tridon, why did you do that?"

"Well, look at the people… they're happy because of what I did. I ended their pain and suffering without using any more violence."

"I see they all look really happy… I'm glad you did this Tridon. But, now where will you go."

"I'll go where the road takes me; or when I hear a beckoning call."

*Tridon sheathes his sword and takes his pack and walks off*

"Wait, will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe we will… maybe we won't. Farewell you three I'll see you around."

*Author's Note*

This is for all those fans of Dynasty Warriors and for the ones who are reading my SAO fanfiction you will realize I'm using Tridon again. The reason for that is that my go to Dynasty Warrior's name is Tridon so… deal with it. I would like feedback and hopefully you guys enjoy this new fanfiction. I've always wanted to do a Dynasty Warrior story and I finally get to do one anyway I'm hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. This is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out.


End file.
